Hello , how are you?
by Pet-Chay
Summary: AU scenario,most characters acts contrary to what they would in the canon; Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection —wikinote


One Shot,

 **AU-OOC**

 **Hope you enjoy this one~**

inspired BY THE SONG "STARTING OVER AGAIN BY NATALIE COLE"

Blamed it to our neighbor who sang it 4 times!

 **again I don't own the Nanoha Franchise,**

* * *

"Okay, Class, I have news for you, good and bad; which one do want first?" Professor Rowan asked upon entering our studio, we immediately halted our activities and looked front, he grinned at us.

"BAD!" Vice shouted, then everyone follows, I remained quiet and continue drawing; knowing him, he must be adding more to his requirements for this esquisse and will just give us extension.

"Kay, your esquisse will now have a structural analysis and concept, with engineering construction drawing details" he said; everyone groaned, I knew it.

"BUT" he said stopping my classmates for further sulking

"It will be past on Monday, and-" he paused making us look at him with anticipation

"You can take it home" he finish grinning, all my classmates shouted triumphantly while I simply smiled

"AND-" he spoke again; grinning to us more, my classmate immediately quiet down and looked at him with excites.

"You can go home now" He concluded, gently smiling at us. This time everyone stood up and celebrates! It's a miracle, to take home your esquisse; do it on weekends and dismissed early. This is absolute a dream come true to an architecture student.

He signaled us to calm down now then asked us to clean up our things and prepares to go home, he then left after.

"Hey Fate-san, can I hitch with you?" Vice suddenly stood in front of me, grinning.

"Why?" I asked, we both from south and goes home every weekend, but as far as I know he has a motorcycle he use to commute.

"well , I can't take all my things using my bike alone, I mean; I will take my T-square with me, it might broke into half while I'm driving and cutting through traffic" he explained while smiling hopefully at me.

"I'm sorry Vice, but I left my car in the repair shop for maintenance. I just asked my mother to take me home today" I said

"Bummer, well I guess I have to ask Griffin then," he said still smiling then left shouting Griffin's name who immediately look horrified and tried to escape but Vice immediately caught him

* * *

While walking through the University I can't help but smile at the scene, the ginkgo leaves were starting to fall; I just love the season of Autumn, it reminds me of letting go and move-on-kind-of-feels even though I can't do those things. Then my phone starts to ring, I took it out my pocket and saw my mother's name.

"my child" she greeted, then I heard some noises at the background she must be in a conference or something

"Hi mom" I greeted back

"there's an Emergency, I'll go home late, and I can't leave right now, do you want me to ask a driver to fetch you at the University and take you home, or you go to my office and wait for me, so we can go home together as planned?" she offered then I heard some noises again like they want my mother to cut off our communication now; they seem very busy. I feel guilty, I'm already a third year college student. I really need to stop depending on her.

"nah , don't bother mom. I can manage, I'll get a cab" I said

"Hmm,, well at this hour, it's better to use the city transit; the LRT is not that full at this hour. You can use it to avoid traffic. It's safest and will put this old woman's conscious at ease" she said, as expected of her who saw a news about a student who got rob while taking a grab/uber/cab or whatever carpooling that is.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, honey, and who knows you might see someone" she answered, while I sighed

"Okay, see you at home mom"

"Okay, love you my youngest, take care" she said

'Love you too; take care , Bye" I said then we hung up. I think of other option, then I remembers Ginga, she also lives in the southern district of the city. I immediately dialed her number

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi" she said

"Are you going home?" I asked

"Hmmm?"

"Well, there's a miracle in our department and we were dismissed early I was hoping I-,- I mean I can, you know, we can…. Can I go with you,?" I told her, geez talking to someone who you just rejected and then asked them a favor seems pathetic? What's wrong with me? I mean, I was hoping we can still be friends, after all, I really love her AS A FRIEND.

"Oh lucky you then ~ hey Guys, the Architects had early dismissal!" she shouted at the background, relieving me with all my worries, she's still as playful as ever. Like us they broke into chaos asking why the Architecture department had early dismissal, I just heard Ginga's laugh probably enjoying the chaos she did, what an Eris…

"Sorry, Fate, but we engineers, have not received the grace" she said after a while, dramatically to teased her classmates more in the background.

"Oh.. Okay I guess I'll go home alone"

She laughed and then we both said goodbye then hung up

I sighed, I looked at my smart watched and saw it was 2:30, well It's a dead hour, and I'll believe mom;I'll use the city transit.

* * *

Mom is right, the train is almost empty; save from some commuters that seem has nothing to do, but most of them were college students who probably have a late afternoon class; well this is the University belt everyone from all over japan gather here to their baccalaureate and grad school.

I leaned on the glass window and looked outside, I wonder in my mother's words, will I meet someone here?, I asked myself.

The train stops, and another batch of students came in.

I stood up and offer my seat to those who looked in need of proper rest.

"Fate-chan?" Someone called my name and look to where it came from, my world seems to stop and I felt dread. After three years of not contacting, hiding, and trying to forget, we both saw each other again…

"Fa..te…?" she called again she seem unsure this time since I did not respond to her first call. I gulped and looked down for a moment. Then I decided to finally looked at her and smile.

"Hi Hayate" I greet I saw my old friend beamed and she teared up a little, then suddenly ran towards me and pounced me

"FATEEEEEEEEEEEE CHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" she shouted the moment she collide at me

UGH!

Thank goodness I managed to hold onto the railing and I was able to support the sudden forced and weight thrown at me, everyone looked at us and I just smile sheepishly,

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan, FAAAATTTTEEE!' she chant while rubbing her face to my chest; I immediately blushed, and pushed her gently away to that body part of mine.

"HOW DARE YOU TO HIDE FROM US!" She suddenly shouted, causing another commotion inside the train.

"Hayate!" I whispered harshly

"Me ?! And to our children!, You abandoned us all, Don't you know how hard,(she faked a sob, I immediately got irritated) for me to raise them all alone" she said trying to wipe a fake tears.

"H...A… Y...A...T..E" I whined, trying to save myself to the this humiliation

"You, good for nothing Hu-" I cover her mouth now, Smiling apologetically to the fellows commuters who were looking at us oddly

"Will you cut it now already?" I said, she removed my hands and glare at me.

"Welll…" she said looking at me hard enough to make me fidget

"What?" I asked

"Where the hell have you been?!" She whispered harshly, I looked away

"After High school graduation, you disappear! Literally and figuratively" she continued; I stayed silent.

"We can't contact you!"

"I lost my phone, it was stolen"

"We went to your house and no one's there"

"We went to Italy to visit my sister"

"We can't find you on social media"

"I deactivate"

"Even in emails!"

"I changed my e-address due to my stolen phone"

She glare at me more, and I just avoided her gaze by looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry" I said, admitting my selfishness after a while.

"We miss you" she confessed

"..." I did not said anything

"We were worried, especially her" she said in a solemn voice and whispered the last part, this made me looked at her and we caught each other's gaze

"WE REALLY THOUGHT YOU'RE AN ANGEL DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN AND WENT BACK" she shouted dramatically, causing people to look us again, I face palm, nice way destroying the moment

"Where have you been?" she asked again, looking at me from head to toe, then she gasped

"You grew!?" She said

"Yeah,,,, " I said raising an eyebrow at her, I mean we last saw each other at the age of 18 of course we can still add more height until we reach the age of 21,

"By how many centimeters?!" she asked again bewilderment. She then took her worn out notebook, where I remembers she put our classmates information.

"By ten?" I said not sure how tall I got.

"WHAT!?" she shouted; I got dismayed again

"SHEES, Hayate, calm down" I pleaded

"DON'T tell me to calm down!, How could you got taller for three years by ten centimeters when my growth spout only managed to give me a 1 centimeter for three years!"

I covered my mouth and tried to stop my laugh, Hayate just keep on glaring at me, then she closed her notebook and make me faced her, she then read the Initials in my red blazer

"UST?" She asked,

"Ahm" I scratched my chin and smiled sheepishly at her

"Wow, I knew you can enroll there, I mean with your overall status, and your mother's influence, Of course, they will admit you in the University of Saint Thouma, the University of the children of God eh?" she said, along with the nickname of our schools, I don't know if that is a mocked or a praised, my university is known for only admitting the elites, and it was governed by the high priest and nuns.

"Is that a drawing tube?' she asked again looking at things that hung at my left shoulder, I just nodded

"A 36 inch T-square?", I nodded again, then she looked at the bag on my right

"An Easel Bag?"

Another nod

"A satchel, that can fit a 13 inch laptop"

A small nod

"Dark eye bags"

I froze

"An Architect Student! HAHAHAHA" her laugh stabs me deeply

"HAHAH pft… Wahaha,,, Why?" She asked still laughing like there's no tomorrow, I chose to ignore her

"I mean" her laughed subsiding

"That's suicide! hahahahahaha" she laughed again this time louder than before, I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Geez, will you cut it out, what's wrong taking an Architecture?," I asked

"Yeah, I know, you 're good at drawing and math, but you?! The sleep lover?! You actually broke up with your true love?" she asked jokingly, this time I'm the one glaring at her.

"ALL College students don't sleep, aren't you?" I changed the topic to her

"na -uh, not me, I still managed to sleep eight hours a day, and I don't fail" she said boastfully,

"Hmp"

"And I have a social Life ~"

",,,,"

"And I'm a scholar" She said grinning at me ear to ear,

"HMMP, What are you taking then?" I asked again. How I wish I can harshly wipe that smug smile on her face

"B.S Biology" She said proudly

"Biology?" I asked for confirmation am I hearing it right?

"Yup! Its my pre-med!" she boast

"Huh?" I looked at her disbelief

"I'm taking medicine course, I will be a future heart surgeon," she continued

"Wow," I said; impressed to her chosen caree

"And I'm currently enrolled here" she handles me her student I.D and my eyes widen, she was studying in the University of Midchilda ,the best University in medicine courses, I mean that was expected of them. They were besides the General Hospital of Japan, all their OJT's and med proper were already hands on, and mandatory to helps in that public hospital, and besides you have to have an average of 98 percent in order to enroll on their medicine courses and have a passing rate of 99 percent in the entrance exam. My jaw dropped, again Hayate grinned at me.

"Congratulations" I dead panned as I return her I.D

"Thank you~" she said too merrily, I snarled

We stayed silent for a while, but both us were smiling I mean if feels so good to be talking to an old friend, it seemed like it was only yesterday when we were in high school and banter like this almost everyday, not until we reached Third year where I purposely distance myself away from them, from her…..

Then the conductor suddenly announced our next stops, I immediately heard Hayate cussed

"Quick Fate-chan give me your phone!"

"Huh? Trying to mug me all of a sudden?"

"OF COURSE NOT!," the trains begin to slow down and she starts to panic

"FATE-Chan! Give it to me!" she pleaded, I just looked at her

"I will ambush you on your University, and Humiliate you!" she dared, I gulped and immediately took my smartphone from my pocket, one thing I will never forget about Hayate is that never take for granted her words of threat, NEVER. She walked near the exit door, and I followed her since she still have my phone, then something rang on her bag and she smiles victoriously at me, she hand me back my phone when she steps outside the train, and I remained inside.

"So DON'T YOU DARE BLOCKED ME!" she said smiling at me but in a low dangerous voice. I got goosebumps, then she smile gently at me

"We really missed you Fate-chan, she missed you a lot" She said, I looked down again

"I'm sorry" I apologize, she shook her head, and sighed

"You both Idiot"

"..."

"Oh we will have reunion this-" she was cut off when the train's door closed, then as the train move away, Hayate tried to keep up while saying something but I did not heard anything she said, when she reached the end of the station she waved at me, and I saw something shine in her eyes, is that a tear?

* * *

I sat at the near by bench, I looked at my left and saw a handkerchief.

" _Fate-chan, always have an extra handkerchief"_

" _Yes mama"_

" _Good, you know why Fate-chan needs extra handkerchief?"_

" _So Fate-chan can give it to her friends"_

" _That's right!, lending a handkerchief when they cry is the best way to be a friend and-"_

" _everybody will love Fate-chan!"_

 _Her mother chuckles_

" _Everybody loves you Fate-chan"_

I closed my eyes and looked up, It's true; Everybody loves me; I was born in the high society. My parents, a great scientist who won two Nobel prize; A general who currently the hero of the land, the world give everything it can offer to one single person; me. It shielded me to its hardship, and unjust rules nut it molds me into the naivety. I was surrounded by people who loves me dearly; praises and compliments were thrown at me, there's no one can hate me, and I was surrounded by love. Family love, Friendship Love, Sister Love, etc.. I have and endless supply of them, so I never bother to look for it.

Why should I anyway? Where it was given to me like a candy, and they all just the same.

When I reached high school I managed to pursued my parents to enroll me into a ordinary high school since I got bored, and I want to know and be friend with someone not inside my circle. They enrolled me to a pilot school, a public high school for students who excel in their studies. But I got disappointed, again I was surrounded by people who captivated by my beauty, smart, status , etc..

But everything changed when she came along, finally someone smile at me for real, someone really care for me, someone who befriend with me, because I was me. We were sitting beside each other in First year, Takamachi Nanoha, the girl next to me, who managed to see through me.

Soon we met Hayate Yagami, the Raccoon president, I still wonder what sorcery she did to make the students' body vote her. My first year high school is the best year of my life.

Second Year where everything starts to change. I ignore it, deny it, and erase its existence. A different love that Nanoha tried to tell me, showed me. Sadly I ignore her too, deny her, avoiding it, to the point I push her to the guy who confessed to her, and even told her I will support her whatever decision she will make. A VERY STUPID OF ME. Who will thought the person who will hate me, will be myself.

I hate myself.

I hate myself from being ignorant.

I hate myself for being conceited.

I hate myself because I was a coward.

I hate myself because I was the one told Nanoha to date the guy and I failed to support her.

I lied to her.

I failed being a friend.

I'm not a friend I'm imagine myself to be.

Soon I found myself being bitter, then I will self pity myself, then ignore everything. At that time, I'm also dealing with Identity issue, I was raised in a very religious family, being _like this is a taboo_ , my family, childhood friends, and society, will think I have mental issue if they found out, I'm scared, I don't know what to do, I can't eat, I can't study, I can't do anything…

My sister who were very close to me went home, since it was obvious I was depressed. We were all eating together when my mother had enough, they were already fighting and it made me hate myself more.

And then I suddenly bust out, I told them everything. It left a defining silence in my family

For the first time I saw a disappointment on my mother's eyes when I look at her; my sister avoided my gaze and my dad, he just stared at me speechless.

I ran to my safety of my bedroom. For a day I did not heard anything except my sobs and hoarse voice. Morning came and I heard my door opened and closed, I stayed in the far away corner of my bed where I was facing the wall, suddenly an arms surrounded me, I recognized it imminently. It's my sister. She hug me behind and kissed me on my temple, she then told me to get dressed because we were going out then left. I obey and found myself at the back of our family car.

Me, my sister, my dad, and my mom were only one in this trip, no bodyguards following us or extra maid, just us.

We arrive at our villa in the far away west. It's only used for gatherings and large celebrations, nevertheless the caretakers did a good job taking care of it, we were at the gazebo. As usual I'm just sitting at the table watching them. I stood up and offer help to my mom and to my disappointment she rejected me, I finally realized the purpose of this trip, they will tell me their judgment, they probably ashamed of me and does not want anyone hear that their daughter is mentally ill.

My sister suddenly put a dish in front of me. I stopped my thoughts and looked at her; she grins at me and opened the pot. It was my favorite soup, then dad follows with barbecues. He also grins at me; looking at them seem like looking how I look when I got older and how I look if I become a man; our trio; there is no denying that were family. The three of us both have golden locks; piercing yet gentle red eyes;l even the shape of our face were the same. It made my mom jealous saying none of her daughters got her looks but she was very proud of me because she keep on insisting that my characters were like hers, so there is no denying that I'm her daughter. I cover my mouth and tried to stop my tears when I remember how proud my mom was and how disappointed she was now.

We were eating quietly. Despite that all the foods in the table where my favorites, they all taste bland. swallowing it feels like swallowing a broken glass, nevertheless I continue eating. Then I heard a coughed, I looked at my dad; he was blushing but he looked at me, he then starts giving me tips on how to lure girls, then my mom cuts in telling my dad it was all wrong; my sister laughs and join their conversation; They stop when I did not say anything and just looked at them, my mom stood up and knelled beside me, she took my hand and I just look at her

" _Fate, My youngest, I'm sorry" she said_

" _I failed being a mother, " she continued and sobs_

" _I failed to see my daughter's happiness"_

" _I failed on being her support"_

" _I failed you my daughter, please come back to us"_

I'm speechless why my mother saying sorry to me? should't I be the one apologizing? I'm the one who failed her.

I found myself being engulfed in warm embrace by my family and I can't help myself but cry, because they said they will support me and accept what ever path I will choose to find my happiness.

The next day, I was running towards the school gates. Yesterday's event helps me a lot and I'm feeling better. I decided that I will confess to Nanoha; nothing else is matter. Just like my dad told me let myself be free.

I know Nanoha was in charge with the morning duty at that time, and I'm sure she was alone in that morning. I can tell her; I will tell her.

I was wrong.

The moment I opened our classroom, I saw them lip-locking. They immediately parted away; then blushed. I was stunned. I was late.

Nanoha already his, I can't do anything about it. It was pure arrogant of me to think I can snatched her away and reciprocate her long feelings for me, which was all gone. What the hell I'm thinking?!, Nanoha, Nanoha, My Nanoha,,, I lost…

I immediately apologized, bowed deeply and ran. I heard she tried to called out to me but she stops half way calling my name.

I never spoke to her again; to them; to anyone…

Third year came and I'm glad we're not in the same class.

I stayed as cold as ice.

I focus entirely on my schools, clubs and any other things that can take me away from her.

I never told anyone except the teachers about my college plan.

* * *

It was graduation day, I'm with my mother. She hugs me and congratulate me when I went down from the stages. She was with me since we were set to travel tonight we will stay with my grand folks for a month and then to my sister overseas, on that time frame I'll decide if I'll return to Japan or I'll stay with my sister in Italy.

" _We will wait, You still have time, please don't let regret consume you my child" my mother said who smiled and_ _kissed my temple thenwent to our car._

 _I looked at Nanoha I saw her with him, he has his arms around her shoulder. I though I can managed but damn; it hurts like hell, they were laughing, smiling and clearly enjoying themselves without me. I chuckled bitterly who am I to demand for their friendship if I'm the one who walked out from them. I forked my hair, and breathed heavily. It was now or never._

" _Nanoha" I called to her once we were three steps away from each other. They all looked at me. Nanoha was shocked; Hayate suddenly laughed awkwardly then excused herself while dragging Yunno with her. When we were alone Nanoha looked away from me while playing with her hair, I smiled at her._

" _Congratulations" I said_

" _Oh.. Ahm,, Thank you, etto, Congratulations too" she said not even looking at me._

" _Ahm… I h-have t- to go, bye" she said after a few seconds when she turned around and ready to leave I told her my greatest regret( my regret for not realizing it sooner and telling her), my greatest pain, and my greatest feelings_

" _I love you"_

 _She stops_

" _I love you" I said again this time there's tears in my eyes yet I'm smiling._

 _She remained motionless still not looking at me._

" _I love you, Nanoha" I said letting it all out. She suddenly turned around and looked at me stunned. I smiled gently at her and looked at her with pure honesty, love, and resignation_

" _I love you Nanoha Takamachi," I said for the last time. As I looked to those brilliant sapphire eyes, tears rolled down to that beautiful face and I can help but steps closer to her and wipe it with my thumb. She cries more and embrace me. I cried too and returned the embrace, taking deeply her scent, her warmth, everything about her. A moment after I knew my time is up since I can see her boyfriend looking at us oddly, a sign that I need to return her. I push her gently and took my extra handkerchief and wiped her tears then I took her hand and kissed the back of it. I looked at her and she was trembling._

 _I smiled one last time and said goodbye. I ran as fast as I could to our car and immediately told them to leave._

 _I ignore Hayate's callling out to me._

 _I deny the last question Nanoha asked that seemed to be the answer to my dilemma._

 _I made up my mind._

 _I'll forget everything, throw it, bury it to deepest part of my brain._

 _I cried to my heart content while my mother silently stare at me_

* * *

I looked at the window and saw my station. I took my phone which has been vibrating for a while now and chuckled. Hayate already flooded me, e-mails and text messages. I read one particular message, saying we will have reunion tomorrow at….

I closed it before I finish reading it and sighed heavily. Can I meet her again after so many years? What should I tell her? What will I do? Am I the only one that did not moved on? I lessen my tie, I felt a choking sensation suddenly and I can't help myself to be depressed.

" _Why now?"_

Those words still hunts me.

* * *

I took the handkerchief with me. I'll give it to the guard so he can put it to the lost and found. I was simply examining it when a strong gust of wind blow it to the other side of the station, damn. I looked at the sky; it was so clear. I looked at the handkerchief that landed on the other side then someone pick it up; she was wearing a chef like uniform on top and a gray slacks; complete with black shoes. When we managed to look at each other my mind went blank.

* * *

" _How i wished you, you both see each other unexpectedly" Ginga said while solving my structural analysis and me, I'm drawing her floor plan; we exchange assignments sometimes. She was my first friend when I got into college and back to Japan. She was taking a civil engineering program; we both have the same workshop and lectures twice a week and our departments were in one building only so we really see each other a lot._

" _I hope not, that's bad for my health," I said jokingly as I continue drawing_

" _It's the only way you can beat that cold feet of yours" she answered and sighed heavily. She twist the mechanical pen in her fingers_

" _Ambush won't do any good, and what the needs to each other again? I think wherever she is, she's happy" I simply said hiding the bitterness in me. I took my staedtler and colored pens in my bag ready to render my design._

" _So you can end it and start over again" she said then looked at me._

" _With me" she continued_

 _I just looked away, Can I really let it go and Start over? My brain wanted to say yes but my heart still yearn from that love_

* * *

" _Love is something, … you can't simply forget and throw I guess" I told my kouhai. I'm a member of a counseling groups. We were having a open up discussion and the two of them were secretly dating each other and Teana had enough of it and want to be public unfortunately our school accepts it but do not tolerate it_

" _If you really love each other, fight for it, I mean true love is not something you can buy at the grocery, or sales, God gave it to you in any form so never take it for granted" I smiled at them, they simply nodded look at each other's eyes with love, I envy them_

" _Hmmmm talking about a pot calling the kettle back?" Ginga mocked me when we were locking the H.Q. she heard what I said, I smile tiredly_

 _"Love, will I really let go of you?" How many times I asked that to myself, not accepting the answer I know a long time ago._

* * *

The sound of the coming train woke me. We both looked at it and then turn our gaze to each other. She smiled and waved at me; like she was saying goodbye.

I clenched the strap of my bags; DAMN, I don't want to run anymore!

"WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted.

I immediately ran and make my way through the exit, Damn! the pedestrian crossing were blocked and I have to cross to the end of the street, to get to the other side.

I ran as fast as I could, pushing people and hitting someone along the way. When I managed to reach it, the train already leaving and I can't see Nanoha anywhere, I looked at the departing train and tried to catch it but my lungs is burning and my vision is blurring.I simply forked my bangs as I watched the love of my life disappear again in the horizon. I was late again, I let my tears fall and cover my mouth.

"Ahem"

I turned around and saw her smiling sheepishly at me.

"I- Is this yours?" She shuttered as she blushed to the tip of her ears

I looked at her; tears keep on rolling onto my face and I can't seem to stop it.

"Tha-that's not mine" I said after a while

"Oh, I-" I cut her off

"You waited" I said; I can feel the heavy weight on my heart lifting; little by little.

She looked at me and gently smiled

"I'm always waiting" she said as tears also flow into those eyes I love the most

I chuckled and try to wipe my tears, she did the same and we laughed at each other.

"Oh, by the way Nanoha" I said, finally calling her again. The heavy feeling in my heart finally gone.

She looked at me, and tilt her head, old habit never changed eh?

"Give me your hand" I asked

She raised her hand and I grab it pulling her closer to me

"I love you" I whispered to her. I felt her relax and sobs a little then she hold me tight

"you're not gonna run this time, will you?" She joked in between her sobs and giggled; lifting the atmosphere more.

I shook my head hug her tighter which she returned equally

I rested my forehead to hers to see her face again, our gaze locked and I can't help but to be mesmerize again by those blue sapphires and like before I was drowned in the feeling of love, hey eyes flickered and my gaze turn to her lips, she did the same and the next thing I knew happening I was leaning closer to her she tilt her head and our lips gently collide.

We stopped when an officer coughed besides us. We suddenly realize where we are and I looked around and saw people looking at us, most of them were smiling at us. I instantly blushed hard and Nanoha is just as red as I am,

"I- I"

"We're sorry officer" Nanoha said as she bow her head, I did the same, he smiled at us and warned us never do it again then dismissed us, we held hands until we reach the exit of the station then we both laughed so hard.

"Etto" Nanoha said squeezing my hand making me looked at her.

"Hello" She smiled sheepishly at me, I instantly remember our first conversation. Finally the feeling of emptiness in my heart were gone and it was now overflowing with emotions I never thought I will have again.

"How are you?"

* * *

 **A.N**

~ and that's the end ~

Please leave a comment below, the author will HIGHLY appreciate it if you do, and try to respond to any suggestions you may include.

HAHAHA anyway this story was really inspired by that song, I managed to digest the lyrics of it when our neighbors throw a party at his place and his karaoke were set in a maximum volume, and poor me who were studying had to endure the extra hardship given to me that day, but an hour later.. I give up, and write a story instead while that song being in the background...

Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc...

 **AGAIN I don't own anything**

* * *

managed to proof read this as of August 28, 2017.

If there is still wrong grammars, spelling and etc. I'm sorry and I'll try to lessen it next time

,,,,,,


End file.
